


Love Letter.

by PuddlemereUnited



Series: February Prompts Drabbles [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Love Letters, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited
Summary: Rosé receives little notes left by a secret admirer.
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: February Prompts Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146053
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Love Letter.

Rosé checked her letter box daily, ever since she had found a little handwritten note. The first one had only one sentence, 'I like your hair color.' 

The second time she had found a note there were two sentences, quickly written down, in loopy and beautiful handwriting. 'Seeing your smile lights up my day. One day I hope I will be the reason that causes you to smile.'

The third day, there had been only one sentence again unfortunately, 'Please, will you sing for me?' 

She hadn't shown the letters to anyone yet, they were her little secret and every day she was looking forward to find another one.

Unfortunately her secret admirer had lost their streak and she had gone without a note for two days already. 

So when she opened her letter box that afternoon, she was happily surprised to see that there was a little pink folded note waiting for her.

'I am sorry, I forgot to leave you a daily note, life has been busy. I saw you this morning, you looked stunning as always. I hope you don't find these notes creepy, because they're not meant to be. I just haven't worked up the courage yet to talk to you in person. I really would love to go on a date with you, if you are up for that of course. No pressure. But before that can happen, I must find the actual courage. I have been listening to a lot of love songs lately. Day-dreaming about how I would actually approach you and ask you out. In my fantasy you would always say, yes. And we'd go down to the recently opened coffee house. You would probably order something with additional sugar and A LOT of it, you look the type. Sweet as candy floss, (because of your hair), I would order a black coffee for myself and we would talk for hours. 

I have wondered what would happen if I rang your doorbell, today. I actually did, because I saw you go out, that's a first step in the right direction right?

Xoxo D.' 

Rosé took the note and turned it over, D was finally a clue, maybe there were more. She was right. Scribbled down in the tiniest hand writing there was a number '65c' written down. Surely that had to be her admirers appartement right? She walked over to the buzzers, searching for the number. When she found it she rang it shortly, twice.

The intercom connected. "Hello?" Sounded a very feminine voice. "Hey, this is Rosé, wanna go get some coffee?"


End file.
